Path to become the Devil of Devils!
by SuperRainbowPuddingBread
Summary: Light cannot exist without darkness... I undertook this path so that the light can shine even brighter. In the end, I have failed to stop them. But, I will uphold the innocents' burdens on my back and one day, surely I, Satan, will become the Devil of Devils! But having power always comes at a price...
1. Chapter 1

The essence of destruction, born into four…

I pass my legacy to my seventy vassals who will inherit the path of darkness…

We chose the path of hardships…

Because light cannot exist without darkness…

'For your failure in the great war, Satan, you are hereby banished from the underworld for all of eternity!''

I failed to stop them…

To prevent the uprising of devils against the light…

We, as devils were embodiments of darkness made to let the light shine brighter…

When humans fear the darkness, they will naturally turn to the light…

This was our purpose…

To create fear so that they will put their faith into god…

But those rules were forgotten as newer devils did not want to obey…

They wanted to rule and gain power… but I was their leader and my duty was to protect my people…

No matter what they have done, they are still precious lives that were entrusted to me.

With my final act, I took a fragment of my power and created four traits to guide the future devils.

Those that are the strongest of their time will uphold these pledges and rule the underworld to their liking.

They will be the known by their titles…

Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan and Beelzebub…

Each name represents a trait they will gain…

It was time…

I walked on the path that leads towards the unknown and turned my back against the darkness of this world…

It was time I headed back into the light…

Even with these hands stained in blood, I threaded on towards a brighter future.

* * *

A thousand years had passed since I had left the underworld.

I currently live a peaceful life on the desert.

I had seen many things during this millennia but some of the most interesting things were also the most hard to find.

It was fun, but peaceful times like this had to come to an end.

* * *

A second war began, dragging the underworld, heaven and the fallen angels together into a bloodbath…

Lives were taken and those that survived had already ceased to be capable of standing on the battlefield again…

This war was started by Hades, the lord of the underworld.

He wanted to free the titans but was thwarted by Odin…

Hades and several other dark gods waged war with their armies…

Loki was one of such gods, capable of bringing his wolf Fenrir to battle.

Odin sided against Loki and brought Thor with him along with the valkyries to battle.

I took aim and launched my spear at Loki, my aim straight and true…

The spear exploded into a sphere of compressed anti-matter, ripping apart all existing matter within a radius of a hundred metres.

Loki blocked my attack with his illusion magic, then teleported away, leaving his army of wizard mercenaries to die.

Hades was challenged by Zeus and the Olympian Gods…

While they were busy, I headed towards the holy side and began discussing with the holy God on how we should deal with this problem…

Sighing, I'm thinking that Karma is fucking with us by throwing in the two heavenly dragons but it seems I was wrong…

Karma had to fucking throw in the Great Red too…

Following my escort, I was blocked by many angels who wanted to kill me because I was a devil and was on their territory.

I went into God's chambers and greeted my old friend but was cut off my one of his guards pointing his spear at my throat.

God made a gesture with his hands asking the angel to stand down but was met with sudden protests before he released some of his power and made the guard silent…

After formulating a plan, my friend went and did something stupid…

He used his ability and sacrificed his life, sealing almost everything into objects to create weapons of magic… Sacred Gears.

I wanted to just revive him then beat the living crap out of his face but sadly, you cannot revive a god… its in the rulebook.

Sighing, I left the battlefield once more on this day…

Fourteen… that was the number of wars I have seen, but only two had truly changed the magical world.

The First War where the devils were waging against the angels and the Great War where gods of different mythologies were involved.

'We do not want to spread this to the humans that worshipped us.' They said…

So they covered it up thoroughly with magic causing everyone to think that only devils, angels and fallen angels partook in the war.

God was dead while Loki and Hades had others to replace them while they were stripped of their power and title.

Only the remaining gods knew about this information.

The goddesses of Olympia and the valkyries were helping to clean up the mess those dragons caused…

I went over and helped out as well, seeing as I have no servants to rule over now.

Using a space-time spell, I reversed most of the damage done to the continent before needing a rest to replenish my magical reserves.

After thanking me for my help, I parted ways and headed towards my favourite spot in the desert…

My hidden oasis that I discovered.

Warping there, I cupped some water from the spring and splashed it against my face.

Looking up at the cold night sky, I begin to wonder if the future would change for the better or for the worse…

* * *

Eons had passed since the Great War and I have started to see humans developing fire.

I have also started to train myself directly after the war…

I cannot grow complacent, wars have and will be started because of simple words and I have to be ready…

I must make sure that those innocents will never be involved because I will take their burdens on my back and turn it into a motivation for my strength.

*Phhhst* The sound of my attack was heard as I saw the beam travelling on the surface of the ocean before the sea split into half from the force of my attack.

I need to become far stronger than this if I were to compete with the one known as the Dragon of Dragons…

If there is a need, I will break past my own limits…

To become the strongest…

To become… the Devil of Devils.


	2. Chapter 2

'Great work today Satan-san and also, happy new year!' said a blonde girl wearing white robes with a tiara on her head.

'Is Iris-san still in her room?' I asked, wanting to know what other jobs they had for me today.

Shaking her head, I thanked the blond and went towards my room to shower after my workout.

The place I am currently in was known as Outer Plane.

It is a place for the planetary gods to govern the movements of our galaxies in the universe.

I took my training to newer heights here.

I drag newly created planets and carry stars so that they can be replaced when they die out.

Strangely, the only other life form I've ever seen apart from magical creatures was this strange blob that looked like a pudding.

This was my first century working here, a hundred years of physically training with huge planets and weights and endurance training by standing and carrying masses of gases hotter than the sun.

Normally they would use magic to get things done but that consumes a lot of time and energy, so I offered to help them out for just basic necessities such as food, water and a roof over my head.

I've improved tremendously but it seems that the skill curve is going to get even steeper from now on…

The stronger you are, the harder it is to gain power.

It was the beginning of a long journey, my resolution for this year is to reach newer heights.

Looking through the glass from my room, I could see that the endless galaxies stretching into the horizon.

* * *

A hundred years before, I would not imagine myself being here but currently, I am under the cosmic waterfall in the backyard of my teacher's home.

This was a training program recommended to me by Iris-san who was the assistant of the unknown god governing the movements of the galaxies after I had helped with the job for over three hundred years.

My current teacher was not from our world, but another universe that exists somewhere far into the depths of the cosmic plane.

He gave me permanent weights that could be adjusted to any weight with just magic.

It trains both magical reserves and physical strength.

I also bathe in the life force of the universe under the cosmic waterfall, it was through this phase that I accumulate power from the inside of my body instead of the outside.

The waterfall's magical properties made it extremely good for healing but it also had a downside…

The density of the liquid increases with how strong the user is. For me, it was about a million tonnes per gallon and the liquid was as hard as the combined strength of a quintillion diamonds.

However, this lets me become stronger without being a huge bag of muscles like bodybuilders.

I honed my techniques after my teacher taught me how to find my own inner strengths, it was known as [Arts].

Currently, my teacher has left for a mission so I took care of his home while training by myself.

Opening my eyes, I could feel the power amassed in my body but I still could not cut the waterfall with my aura…

Until that task is accomplished, I cannot progress to the next stage of training.

Standing up, I felt my body become lighter after I left the waterfall and I began my ability training.

Gathering hundred spheres of anti-matter each on both my hands, I compressed them into tiny orbs of darkness which began to distort the space around my arms.

[Art of Sin: Destruction] I yelled the name out to focus on the image of my attack, I compressed the two orbs together and further compressed it into a smaller sphere before firing it into the target.

Hitting the dummy, it created a crater around the field before the space-time spell reversed the damage I caused.

I repeated this training routine with multiple forms of my attacks.

The training field was reinforced with countless barriers, each as strong as Ophis and the dummy was almost a thousand times stronger than that.

However, I knew that Great Red was on a whole other level of strength…

Now I know why Ophis had lost to him…

When I was naïve and challenged him after being able to cut a planet into two, my entire body was almost obliterated just by grazing on the beam it fired…

It was truly fearsome, it almost made me wish I had not picked him as a goal to overcome…

But, I overcame that fear and with the first taste of its power, I had known my own limits and can overcome them.

I continue this routine until I could properly use my spells with higher speed and power while having low magical consumption rates.

* * *

After two thousand years of efforts, I had finally cut the waterfall into half with just my aura.

This act of cutting the waterfall was to prove to yourself that you are capable to surpassing your own limits to cut something that matches your strength.

I was now undertaking the second phase of the training by my teacher.

I must dive towards the cave of ruins under the waterfall, its distance will determine how powerful you must become before you can take the strength that lies within.

When I first put my head into the water, I immediately felt a push before I was launched out of the water.

My teacher said this was natural for the first time as I was not yet ready.

He also said that he only had three people who managed to endure the harsh training to obtain the second phase.

The first was himself, second was his master and third was myself.

Feeling proud after hearing this, I immediately went back into training and began the elemental distribution regime.

What this regime does is to make all elements neutral to oneself, when Great Red fired that laser at me, it was light attributed and therefore, my greatest weakness.

I took this training and amassed the core of my devil soul into something that was aligned with neutrality instead of darkness.

After attaining neutrality, one can enhance defences against the elements by introducing the elemental resistance regime.

It took me over three thousand years to finally obtain a neutral soul and another ten thousand to reduce all other elemental attacks to a percent of their effectiveness.

Sinking my head back into the waterfall's base, I could see that the murky depths was starting to become less dark and I could observe the top portion of the monument that portrays my soul.

The neutrality alignment allows one to cleanse his soul so that he can view the world from within himself.

I could see the end of the tunnel of this journey approaching…

Finally, the last part of the summit was cleared…

It took such a long time, but I finally finished the training given to me by my teacher.

We both cried when we parted ways but that was how bonds are…

He allowed me to keep the training bracers and the limiter jewel so that I will not accidentally hurt those close to me.

Being strong has its own problems… but that can be addressed later.

For now, it was time to return back home and see what it has become…

Flying back to earth at about a million times the distance from the sun worked up quite a sweat but it was something that could be accomplished.

Looking at the dense jungle from the mountains, I heard a roar from one of the valleys.

Looking closer, I could see dragons and many other mythical creatures such as phoenixes, griffions and carnivorous magical plants.

From what an informant told me, the underworld had changed its governing system to a more diplomatic version where only the four maous (Demon lords) rule over the people with other devils in the constitution.

Originally it was only me who was in power along with my seventy vassals.

It also seems that the seventy vassals also created their families in the underworld but the title had been forgotten and changed to the eighty-one pillars.

I tested out my warp magic and it seems that when they exiled me, they have not erased off the saturated magic of my mansion, meaning I could still teleport back.

Taking out a magical script, I began to chant the spell to tear a hole into the dimensional gap.

*Riiiiiiiip!* *Voooooosh!* The gap began to split open in the air creating a vacuum and sucking me inside.

Looking around the empty white space, I could distinctly make out a red dot in the distance.

Releasing my restraints, I dashed forward…

I felt a magical discharge from ahead and put my palm forward.

Muttering out the name of the move [Art of Sin: Dark Hole], a black spiral appeared on my palm and began to absorb the beam to be converted into magic.

It seems that I could absorb the attack that nearly killed me…

Great Red seems to be amused…

'You've returned, Lord of Devils. And far stronger than before as well…' Great Red spoke to me in a condescending tone.

'I'm here to settle that deal we made long ago.' I smirked while preparing my magic.

'Ahh… I let you live, but in exchange, you become my rival… you did not displease, leader of devils…' Great Red prepared himself and coated his entire body with magic.

The space around us was still stable but I could feel our magical signatures saturating the air around us.

Great Red disappeared as well as I.

Moving at intense speeds, the enormous dragon swiped his tail at me with a force that would have normally broken the Earth.

I barely managed to block the attack due to its speed but I prepared two spells in both my right and left hands.

[Art of Sin: Apocalypse Seige] and [Art of Sin: Haunting Purge]

Almost the entire area above was filled with crimson and purple magical circles that interlocked together.

I clenched my outstretched hand to signal the start of my attack.

Millions of spears that would eradicate the sun came piercing down at hypersonic speeds but Great Red deflected them all with his barrier.

Even for the greatest, his defence is not absolute… the spears hit their mark but only managed to barely scratch the surface of his scales.

Amazing… This was the true power of the dragons…

I'm pumped up for more!

Great Red charged an insane amount of magic into the tip of his horn while I created my Eraser Lance.

He shot his beam and I threw the lance… both attacks collided and exploded with a force rivalling supernova.

The air around us was superheated to lethal temperatures… for normal people.

I warped backwards, barely dodging the tail that was about to swipe down on me…

How was Great Red, who was the size of a large meteor, moving so quickly…

Like a shooting star, he collided onto me and blasted me at point blank using his beam magic.

Unfortunately, what he hit was just an afterimage because I warped to the side, nearly colliding with his wings.

I charged my inner strength and began to release more of my power.

[Art of Purgatory: Eternal Corridor] combined with [Art of Sin: Creation Eraser]

The Eternal Corridor allows me to put the opponent in a position to be unable to dodge the next attack as well as prevent everything from being destroyed except for the target.

Great Red soon found himself trapped in an endless linear void which was soon filled with a black mist that slowly sapped the strength of his barrier.

Seriously? That attack itself, if not used with the Eternal Corridor spell would have eradicated a universe and was stopped by just the barrier…

Great Red collected magic in this mouth before firing it towards me.

I ended the spell for the Eternal Corridor and dodged to the left before suddenly feeling a pushing force on my sides and flying away with the speed of a meteor.

I released my demonic wings and stopped myself from falling further.

I raised my right hand in front of my body and released the first seal of my inner powers.

[Art of Sinners: Greed], [Art of Sinners: Gluttony], [Art of Sinners: Lust].

I released three out of the seven seals of my magic.

Greed provides a boost in speed but lacks accuracy.

Gluttony allows me to absorb more magic.

Lust creates illusion feints that will tempt the opponent into attacking carelessly.

Releasing these traits provide boosts and expand my magical reserves.

[Art of Sin: Endless Utopia], A single beam of black mass formed on my hand.

I created countless more and compressed them into a single spear.

Throwing the spear, it collided with Great Red's wings and tore a single hole into it.

Roaring with excitement, Great Red charged at me with even faster speeds but because of my seal release, I could naturally keep up.

We continued to exchange attacks for a continuous battle lasting twenty days and still going.

We suppressed our need for food with our power alone.

During those twenty days, I eventually released all seven of my seals consisting of Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, Pride, Envy and Wrath.

My physical body could not hold much longer with the release and I used my astral body form to continue the battle.

My astral form looked like a moving mass of shadows with yellow eyes and glowing yellow tribal markings on my body.

My claws managed to tear through his barriers and now we were only going into a battle of attrition and dodges.

Normally if I went into astral form, I would be intangible and physical attacks would pass through me, but Great Red figured that out quickly and coated a magic wall around his tail the instant it comes into contact with me.

I immediately felt a surge of power behind me and quickly brought my arms to block the attack but it never came.

'I think this is enough for me as it is for you… You've almost equalled me in terms of skill but your power is still not enough.' Great Red said with a respectful tone of voice.

'I did not think you would be such a good rival… But since you are able to survive by tiring me out, I will tell you what you wanted to know when you first came here…'

'The reason why I kicked Ophis out of the dimensional gap was because she was a dragon of infinity… Because of that title, she has no alternate versions of herself in the other universes.'

'If she had continued to stay in a plane where space is infinite, she would have caused the entire world to be destroyed along with herself and all the other alternate universes…'

'That's the gist of it… If you are ready, I will send you back. Make sure you train for our next battle, I look forward to seeing you again Lord of Devils.'

'Yeah… Thanks Red.' I said with half-lidded eyes as I was about to fall due to fatigue.

'This is where we part… see you soon… Friend.''

Great Red ripped a hole and tossed me inside and I soon found myself at the oasis that I used to rest at.

'I see… you knew about my travels already… what a spoiler.' Sighing, I let the cold desert wind brush against my face as I slept peacefully for the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling the stiffness of my body, I stretched my limbs in the light of the rising sun.

My bones and joints cracked with a pop sound before I began my daily warm-up.

I went through the katas of my physical fighting style then proceeding to do magic training.

Using my [Art of Purgatory: Endless Hole] spell, I created an endless void around me.

This allows me to safely cast powerful spells without alerting anyone to my presence or destroy the planet, whichever comes first.

After casting each spell at least a hundred times with a hundred percent output, I raised the tempo and began casting them at twice the output after every hundred shots after that.

This not only increases the power of each spell but also raises the strength of it.

A power of a spell is not the same as the strength of it.

Power is the damage and strength is how well it can hold against another spell as well as its maximum range.

Take fire magic for example, some are powerful enough to melt mountains but against a beam based spell, the fire is easily pierced through by the beam.

This is a classic example of a high power, low strength spell.

However, if one condenses the fire so much that it becomes a literal wall of fire with the same output as before, you could say that it had high power and also high strength allowing it to travel further without dissipating.

I meditated after my magical training to calm the excess mana that was entering my reserves.

I breathed deeply, closing my eyelids and feeling the world around me through the saturated air of mana that was created by me.

This allows me to heighten my senses as well as gain a better control over my powers.

I stretched the air of mana around the void, reaching a radius of one kilometre wide before I was unable to see with my eyes closed.

Increasing the distance to fifty kilometres, I could still make out the life signatures of my bats.

Exceeding fifty kilometres, I started to feel a strain of information overload before I stopped the spell and gathered the mana in the air back into my body.

Currently, my bracers are allowing gravity to act on my body at a constant value of 4,000,000,000N/KG. I literally weigh like a planet now…

I reached the limits of a physical body but was able to continue training by merging with my astral form.

My body is slowly assimilating the astral and physical parts of my body into a new type of power even I have never seen before.

I stretched my wings before I flew around at half the speed of light.

I trained my reactions to attacks and my speed so that I could keep up with my rival and goal…

Great Red, one day I will return again, stronger than before…

Make sure you are ready.

* * *

Over a hundred million years had passed by quickly, I was still doing my daily training but with even more tedious actions.

The Sacred Gears had risen out from the Earth as bright orbs of light and were seen floating into the stream of reincarnation.

Most mythical creatures had went into hiding soon after humans discovered their powers of Sacred Gears to avoid being hunted.

Another war occurred but I did not involve myself in it seeing that it was an internal conflict.

A meteor crashed onto the planet and split the land into many different parts.

The dragons still roam freely and religion still stands.

The lands were split into different factions of humans that worshipped different gods.

Currently, the people were still in the olden days where castles, knights, heroes, princesses and princes were still around.

I was currently heading towards one of the less crowded cities to have my lunch.

Using magic to translate the words coming out of my mouth, I ordered a simple meal of bread and soup.

I enjoy moments like these, but eating was something that I could enjoy even though I am sustaining my existence with my power alone.

My astral and physical parts have completely merged and formed a new power within myself.

I took my training to new heights soon after and found that my strength could be compressed infinitely within.

Now I was the same as Great Red… We are both beings that could have infinite growth.

Finishing my lunch, I tipped the waitress with a gold coin that I formed from the air before I left the bar.

Sensing a small burst of magic, I walked towards the growing crowd that was looking at a young knight holding a sword that I assumed was pulled out from that rock.

The young knight was called Authur and the sword was known to the people as The Excalibur.

I looked at the so-called Excalibur and merely shrugged my shoulders, that sword has less power than what my weakest spell could do.

I left the city towards my oasis which had changed over the years.

Currently, there was a vast variety of plants around the oasis along with a spring and a waterfall that mimicked what the Cosmic version could do.

I sat down on a wooden bench that I crafted and took out a book to read.

After relaxing, I returned to my usual routine of training and resting for the next few weeks.

Over time, many legends were born.

A few examples would be the great knights of the round table, the first wielders of the Boosted Gear and Divine Divinding.

The God system that my friend had left behind after his death created a mortal god.

His death sparked a glitch and allowed the Longinus spear to be born.

After the passing of time, the thirteen Longinus were recorded along with almost all of the Sacred Gears.

I challenged Great Red again and still failed to defeat him after he released his abilities.

Time passed by quickly as I continued training to surpass my limits to defeat Great Red.

As I watched humans grow smarter with age, I also noticed that they had no qualms about using each other to fulfil their goals…

Is my goal of protecting innocents really worth it?

Would these people learn to stop using others for their gains?

I don't know what I am truly fighting for now…

I have lived long and also seen many things…

I cannot hold peace in my grasp forever, but I will continue to try my best to protect those halcyon days.

More time passed and humans began to create civilizations such as towns and cities.

Technology had improved and people begun to seek greater pleasures in life.

Devils started the Evil Piece system which piqued my interest while the angels had elected Michael to be their leader.

The other mythological gods kept to their own territories and the current wielders for the thirteen Longinus gears for this generation were chosen.

I have finally fought Great Red to a stalemate but he told me that I have truly surpassed him in power…

I noticed that I could feel the universe calling out to me with a message.

Great Red told me that this was how it chose its own titles for the legends.

I have not yet reached the title of strongest…

There were people in the far reaches of the galaxy that were truly monsters on their own…

I still have a long way to go before I reach my goal, but for now, I will take a break on training to catch up with life.

I surely missed travelling and searching for mysteries.

A message on the bus prompted me that I had reached my destination.

I went off the bus and began to pull my luggage bag towards the hotel.

This was the only place on Earth I had not visited.

My last magical circle was supposed to be under a magical tree…

Why was there a school on top of it now…

I felt a small trace of demonic magic similar to two of my vassals, Baal and Slitoris. This must be their decedents' magic.

Putting an invisibility spell over myself, I casually walked into the school principal's office and noticed that it was a human-devil hybrid.

This was the result of the Evil Piece system made by the current Beelzebub.

I soon left the school and headed to the hotel where a friend had arranged a meeting between Azazel and myself.

Azazel was one of the survivors of the Great War but luckily did not see the main battle between myself and Loki so he still does not know who I am.

When I saw the room number that was specified, I knocked twice before swiping the card across the scanner and opening the door.

I thought he had brought bodyguards since I sensed another presence within the room but what I saw after I opened the door was a scantily dressed woman doing a lap dance while Azazel was on the bed…

Sighing almost the twentieth time today, I went into the room and unlocked the luggage to reveal the contents of alcohol as a peace offering.

The mood was completely destroyed by Azazel who began to ask me if I wanted to join him in which I refused with a bored tone.

After the woman left, I began to discuss about the relationships between the three factions.

Nothing seemed to be out of place except for the growing underground group known as the Kahos Brigade.

After having a few bottles of high quality rice wine, Azazel took the bed in the living room while I took the bed in the bedroom.

We played a few console games such as Super Moe Sisters and Initial DD.

For some reason, I felt that their names were oddly familiar.

The next day, Azazel and myself went to a café close to the park to have a cup of coffee when both of us felt a small surge of magic nearby.

We rushed to the park and saw that a fallen angel was just about to stab a human when I intercepted the attack by absorbing the spear of light and flicked the fallen angel away.

I asked if the boy was alright before putting a sleep spell on him to prevent him from getting involved within the magical world.

The fallen angel picked herself up and saw Azazel.

She immediately bowed with respect to her leader before Azazel asked what was going on.

Apparently someone had manipulated her into thinking that the mission of killing this boy was given by Azazel.

Azazel pondered for awhile before asking the fallen angel who introduced herself as Raynare, to ask the other fallen angels to come to him.

A few minutes later, Raynare returned with the others back to the park where Azazel clearly explained to them that he did not give this order.

The fallen angels looked surprised but did not argue with their leader, however, some of them did stare at me with surprise when I appeared as my presence was completely hidden.

Azazel explained that I was a friend of his and he would find the perpetrator of this incident after they returned back home.

It seems that his subordinates were loyal to the bone as they immediately left without any qualms.

We both stared at the boy lying down close to the fountain before bringing him back to the hotel to make sure he did not have any problems.

Back at the hotel, the boy woke up and introduced himself as Hyoudou Issei.

We explained to him the circumstances between the three factions and why Azazel's subordinate was targeting him.

At first he was angry at Azazel for almost having his life taken from him, but later learned to accept that it was not his fault.

Azazel went fanatic at the word Sacred Gears and tried to dissect Issei but was calmed down by a bottle of rice wine that I forced down his throat.

We found out that he was the current generation's wielder of the Boosted Gear and also, Ddraig, who was the Heavenly Dragon residing in the gear, was still asleep.

I put Issei back to sleep before wiping his memories of us and left him at the park while having him use the devil teleportation flyer in his pocket.

I returned to the hotel soon after I saw the descendent of Baal bringing Issei back home.

Azazel, who was beside me at that time, told me that the redhead was likely to be Rias Gremory, of the Gremory family that was a side family from the Baels.

He also mentioned that she was the little sister of the current Satan.

I could feel her wild mana, it was similar to Baal's but also slightly different in composition.

Baal's was like a raging hurricane that would destroy all but hers was more akin to a controlled beast that would tear apart what she targeted.

* * *

I asked Azazel to explain to me about the current Satans of the Underworld.

The first was Sirzechs Gremory with the title of Lucifer.

Second was Ajuka Astaroth with the title of Beelzebub.

Third was Serafall Sitri with the title of Leviathan.

Lastly it was Falbium Glasya-Labolas with the title of Asmodeus.

The four traits I left behind were given to the strongest devils at that point in time.

However, someone abolished my name from the Underworld along with the history before the death of god.

The current history in the Underworld was that the Four Great Satans had died and the descendants of the Four Great Satans intended to carry on their legacy and finish the Great War but were opposed by a certain group of Devils which caused a huge conflict between the Devils.

Following the defeat of the descendants who were forced to retreat to the back part of the Underworld, their names became titles for the new supreme rulers of the Devils.

So basically, I was forgotten and those who risen to take the throne had changed my history as well as dying with my magic without passing the inheritance…

Sighing for almost the thirtieth time today, I really felt like taking a nap to rest my mind from all this crap.

But, I still had a job to do.

Azazel and I left towards one of the churches with a high concentration of magical activity underground.

We took care of the trash and soon left the church after about five minutes of pure ass-kicking.

I only used my physical attacks at the least lethal settings on my limiter.

Soon after, Azazel told me that he had secured a job for both of us.

We had to work as janitors for Kuoh Academy so that we can keep track of the devils' activities.

I put on the dark green uniform along with the cap and headed off to the school at four in the morning.

I cleaned the entire school fairly quickly without magic and soon rested at our modified janitor's closet.

I entered the room to be greeted by Azazel who was neglecting his part of the job as usual and playing on his console.

A few days had passed without much activity until we felt a spike of power from the Occult Research Club.

I cast an illusionary spell on myself then Azazel before we headed towards our destination.

Azazel explained to me that the grey haired woman was the wife of the current Lucifer and the delinquent looking devil was known as Raiser Phenex.

Both of us watched the drama unfold as Raiser attempted to court Rias into his harem while Issei tried to stop him but was attacked by one of his pawn.

Soon Raiser left and Rias began to talk about training for the rating game against Raiser so that she will not become his wife.

I turned towards Azazel who merely shrugged before Grayfia appeared behind us and dragged us into the room.

I already felt her presence long ago and the illusion magic I cast had worn off when Raiser left. I just wanted to see how this would turn out.

Grayfia questioned a sweating Azazel who looked stiff as a board in the presence of the strongest queen.

Rias and gang still stared at me while I just smiled and gave a wave gesture with my hand.

To everyone in the room, I had the power of a normal human but in reality, I was the strongest in this room.

After Azazel was questioned thoroughly, we both left before Grayfia stopped us again.

'You, the one wearing the hat, you will help Rias in her Rating game as payment for Azazel's stupidity.'

I glared at Azazel who was avoiding my eyes and whistling suspiciously.

'I hate you Azazel…' I said while he smiled and patted my back before giving me thumbs up on both hands.

'Do I really have to?' I whined to Grayfia who stared at me coldly before she replies.

'I don't want to but if Rias wants to win her rating game, she has to get any help she can get. Even if it is a human.'

Apparently one can get a lifeline in a Rating game from outside help but must be chosen by a Satan or a representative of one such as Grayfia a week before the actual Rating game.

What a bad time for me to be here…

Grayfia says she cannot choose Azazel for a few reasons.

One, he extremely powerful and in a Rating game, is quite unfair.

This is kind of an irony seeing that Azazel started giggling while looking at me.

And two, Azazel was the leader of the Grigori which may cause a dispute in the Underworld if they saw him.

So the one week training begins before Rias and Raiser's Rating game begins.

A week passed by quickly and soon we were waiting in the room before the match starts.

Rias still had many doubts about me but still asked me to take care of myself out in the battlefield.

The field was selected as Kuoh Academy and we were given thirty minutes to prepare ourselves.

I still looked around our main base and saw that it had many holes in its defence.

I brought up the points which were taken in by Rias who changed the positioning accordingly.

Soon the match began and I went with Issei and Rias's knight who introduced himself as Kiba.

We reached the gymnasium where four of Raiser's pawns along with two of his knights were waiting for us.

I let Kiba handle one of the knights while I took on the other.

Issei quickly dispatched the pawns by using his strange spell, Dress Break that stripped them naked before punching them.

How… innovative?

I kicked the knight and sent her flying away while Kiba also incapacitated his opponent.

The announcement across the battlefield notified both kings on the current situation of the battle.

Raiser lost four of his eight pawns, both knights, both rooks while Rias lost her only rook and her queen.

Issei and Kiba quickly took down the remaining pawns before rushing forward only to be blocked by an explosion.

The blast knocked both Issei and Kiba down while I swiped my hand and cleared the dust.

Yubeluna; Raiser's queen, prepared another explosion spell while I jumped up into the air and made contact between her face and my knee.

She shot towards the ground, creating a crater and fatally injuring her.

I sighed and continued to move towards the shocked Raiser who was currently still in his base watching the battle unfold.

How boring… was this the level of the current devils?

I soon reached the roof of the school where Raiser was standing while being flanked by his two bishops.

From this part of the battle, the four Satans were currently watching with amusement on how the 'human' would deal with Raiser since none of them liked him that much.

I asked Issei to prepare his boosted gift before I give him the signal to transfer it to me.

'Hah! A human wants to challenge me? I don't know why the strongest queen chose you as a lifeline buy you cannot defeat a phenex!'

I tried kicking him with a little more strength than what I did to his queen but it seems that he could regenerate just like my vassal Beonex.

'That all you got?! You cant defeat me! I regenerate from your pathetic attacks!'

Wanting to shut him up, I began my counterattack with Issei and Kiba by me side.

Readying the signal, I signalled to Kiba to use his Sacred Gear.

[Sword Birth: Flame Delete] was activated and both myself and Kiba dashed forward.

When we were about to hit Raiser, Issei activated his Boosted Gift and increased the power of each sword tenfold.

The Flame Delete tore into Raiser's body and prevented him from regenerating.

Raiser's anger rose and exploded into a burst of flames that caused Kiba to be knocked out by the force and heat of the flames while I stood still and withstood the weak attack.

Raiser stood up while clutching the would on his torso and was utterly shocked to see that I was still standing after his pathetic excuse for an attack.

It seems that I would have to resort to some magic…

[Art of Sinners: Legacy of Leviathan]

The moisture compressed on my hands, a strange sword was formed as the handle was clear as ice but above the hilt, there was no blade.

'What the heck is that? There's no blade you idiot! Hahahahaha!'

I just stared at the target in front of me…

I hope you will forgive me for this…

'Come back soon… Begin, [Art of Leviathan: Zero]' I said, but only Raiser and myself could hear it.

'Wha-' Raiser was interrupted as a single line appeared on his body before he shattered into pieces of ice.

Issei just stared at the scene in shock while one of Raiser's bishop started crying and attempting to put the fragments of ice back together.

The blond haired girl stared at me and kept shouting about how I was a monster.

I merely stated that he was still alive and would return in about thirty minutes so that she would stop complaining.

The announcement was replayed across the battlefield that Rias had won her rating game, so I just left them to their things and returned back to the hotel via teleportation.

I looked at the living room which was covered in spilled wine and other bodily fluids and just stared at an unconscious Azazel and merely shook my head in disappointment.

How he was even the leader of the fallen angels was beyond me.

I looked out of the window and had a gut feeling that things are going to be more troublesome for me from now on…

Really… can't a guy take a break in peace?


	4. Chapter 4

Still, I did not want Issei to become involved in the magical world but he was the wielder of a Longinus as well as the host for the Red Emperor Dragon, Ddraig.

He was already fated to be involved in the end… I would stop him if I could but it was better for him to have joined a peerage with a kind master instead of being bound by the other mythological gods.

I still think that siding with the fallen angels was a good idea.

I did not want to be bound by the rules of the Underworld nor me controlled strictly like the angels in heaven.

I cleaned up the hotel room with a few simple spells before shaking Azazel to wake him up.

'Gogh! It hurts~~ Stoooopp iiitttt~~' He drowsily replied while flailing his arms wildly before I took out a hangover remedy pill and stuffed it down his throat.

'Blegh! What the hell… was… that crap!' It seems to have worked rather well seeing that Azazel was wide awake and rushing to the tap to relieve his burning gullet.

That pill was made using an ancient recipe consisting of an essence of a flame Ifrit and plain wasabi with pepper. Truly it was a frightening combination.

I went on with my daily warm-up exercises and training before heading back to the hotel after around four hours.

It was currently noon and the sun was shining above our heads, it was a good day to enter a mall with a working air-conditioner.

Azazel dragged me with him to Akihabara where we were shopping for new games.

I bought a few visual novels while Azazel got himself a game where women in skimpy swimsuits would play volleyball.

I think its name was 'Die or Alive' or something similar to that.

After shopping, we went to a net-café to play a few games with some of Azazel's companions.

His friends did not know he was a fallen angel and only knew him as a frequent customer of this place.

I booted up the computer along with all seven of us, including Azazel and started the game Touhou Fortress.

I picked the Cirno class and started off getting a kill with the barrage of ice bullets.

After around an hour of fun and games, we both headed off to a nearby family restaurant for a late lunch.

Azazel ordered a kids meal for the toy while I just got a soda and some fries.

Looking out of the window, we could see a strange group of nuns… I think.

The 'nuns' were apparently asking for directions seeing as they have a map but cannot understand a word of Japanese.

I motioned to Azazel to take a look and he just said that those girls were from the church.

I went out and asked them what the problem was, when suddenly, one of the girls started scolding the other for wasting their money on a fake painting of a saint.

I gently tapped the shoulder of the girl who was shouting and got her attention before asking again, what the problem was.

She said that her friend, Xenova who was the blue haired nun, bought a fake painting of a saint and wasted all their money and now they could not find Kuoh Academy.

Akihabara is almost two prefectures away from Kuoh, how the hell did they end up here…

The brown haired girl introduced herself as Shidou Irina before both nuns' stomachs started growling.

'Awwee, we haven't got anything to eat because you spent all our money on that junk!' Irina scolded Xenovia while moaning in hunger.

I asked if they wanted to join me and my friend for lunch in which they readily agreed.

We headed back to the family restaurant and sat at the table while Azazel was gone and the waitress said that he left the bill to me…

Sighing, I told the girls to order whatever they felt like and soon, our entire table was stacked with multiple trays to form a small monument.

I paid for their meal by paying with a bar of gold and the waitress seemed confused on how to give me back my change.

I casually left the family restaurant while telling the waitress that she could keep the change.

* * *

I bought tickets for the train back to the city where my hotel and Kuoh Academy was.

Soon, I followed the two nuns into the school towards the Occult Research Club.

Entering the room, I could see that the two nuns were discussing something about Excalibur to the devils.

I stood at the side of the room until the nekomata noticed me and came closer.

'Where did you go after the match…' She asked in a quiet tone while I smiled and casually replied that I went home.

It seems that Issei had met Irina sometime ago as children.

I sensed that Kiba's mana was turning darker than usual, he must have been involved with this somehow…

'So there you go! Don't interfere with out duties or else!' Xenovia replied angrily at Rias before storming out of the room with Irina in tow.

The nekomata introduced herself as Toujou Koneko while I gave my alias as Mikaze Shinrai.

'Mikaze-san? Ah! Where did you go after the match? We were having a celebration.' Issei waved towards me while Rias seems to be questioning me on how I dealt with Raiser.

Shrugging my shoulders, I said that it was a sacred gear as an answer.

I explained how I got here and that I would try to help with this incident as well.

Apparently Kiba as well as other children were experimented on as children to be able to wield Excalibur.

Valper Galilei…

I want to see how far this fool can run before he dies by my hand…

Those that step on other people's lives will be erased from my sights… permanently.

* * *

Rias, her peerage and myself were currently heading to where Irina and Xenovia were last seen.

A church… typical.

'Issei-san, I hope you don't mind me asking but-' I was interrupted by an explosion that came from within the church.

The forces of the explosion knocked some debris up but were either cut apart by Kiba's swords or knocked away by Koneko with her strength.

When we were there, we were also greeted by Kokabiel, one of the fallen angel leaders as well as an exorcist who was holding four swords, one of which I remembered had been carried by Irina.

We were also surrounded by countless rogue fallen angels.

The rogue exorcist started laughing manically.

'The one on the right is [Excalibur Rapidly]; the one on the left is [Excalibur Nightmare]; the one on my hip is [Excalibur Transparent]; I also received [Excalibur Mimic] from that bitch over there!'

The exorcist pointed at a battered and bruised Irina that was currently lying on the ground and groaning in pain with Xenovia by her side.

Issei immediately rushed to Irina's side with Asia to heal her injuries.

I dispersed my bats around the area to search to presences before feeling a sealing done to the area around us.

'Hyahahahahhaa-' the exorcist was cut off as the church was surrounded by a red barrier.

'What the fuck did you do you fucking devils?!' He shouted at Rias while frantically looking around.

The crimson light transported everyone to Kuoh Academy where Sitri Sona had already erected a barrier.

When we arrived at our intended destination, the battle-manic Kokabiel began to fire spears of light at us.

'I have my servants to continue putting up the barrier, I want to reduce the damage to the school as much as possible' Sona said.

'Thank you, Sona. We will do our best.' Rias replied.

'Rias… our enemy is much stronger than what we can handle… We can still get your Onii-sama.'

Rias shook her head in disagreement.

'I have already informed him about this.'

'Akeno w-'

Rias was cut off by Akeno saying,

'I know you don't want to involve your brother in this but this a problem beyond our level to solve. We need to borrow the power of a Satan for this…'

'Also, he wanted to talk to Mikaze-san about something…'

I stared at Kokabiel with disgust…

This was the kind of people I absolutely hate the most…

'Hmmm… What a puny human, thinking you can stop me…' Kokabiel spoke to me in an arrogant and condescending tone.

He charged his light spears and threw them at me…

Such a weak amount of power…

I swatted away the spears with my backhand.

'Wha- No human can do such a thing! Who're you!' Kokabiel started feeling a little nervous after seeing his strongest spears swatted away like a fly.

I gripped the air with my clenched fist and tore a hole into it.

Putting my hand into the gap, I dragged Azazel out of the void into the school.

This action did not go unnoticed by everyone else.

'Why did you drag me her- oh! Its Kokabiel!' Azazel greeted his subordinate by waving his arms.

I explained the current situation to Azazel who understood fairly quickly.

'Heheheh! Hahahaha! You've brought that idiot of a leader to me! Now I will kill you Azazel and become the leader of the Grigori!'

I let Azazel deal with Kokabiel seeing that it was his subordinate while I made my way towards the exorcist.

An old man seems to have appeared beside the exorcist during the scuffle with Kokabiel.

In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extremely bright bursts of light while floating.

At the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field.

There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle who was guarded by around forty fallen angels.

So this was Valper Galilei…

Kiba's anger released a new power from within himself when he saw Valper.

This was his balance breaker, [Sword Of Betrayer]

'I will become the sword of my comrades, this is my wish!' Light and Darkness merged as one at Kiba's hands.

Two opposing elements coming together should be impossible.

But for one who stands with his comrades, the impossible becomes mundane.

Kiba charged forward, hacking apart most of the fallen angels before being confronted by the exorcist.

'Hey old geezer, how long more till those fucking swords begin to merge! Gaah!' Kokabiel shouted before getting grazed by Azazel's light spear.

'Only five more minutes, kukukuku…' Valper gave off a creepy laugh before returning his concentration on the swords.

'Gah! Come forth, Ceberus!' Kokabiel angrily shouted before snapping his fingers to call forth the guard dog of hell.

ROOOOAAARRR! Ceberus's howl shook the land around the school.

Rumble… Rumble…

I went closer to Ceberus and patted its head before using my private teleportation circle and sending it back into the Underworld.

'What!' Was all Kokabiel managed to say before he was attacked again by Azazel's unrelenting barrage of spears.

'What the… that teleportation circle looks almost similar to Onii-san's one.' Rias asked Akeno who just shook her head; she was just as confused as Rias on this matter.

'It's done!' Valper proclaimed before throwing the Excalibur towards the exorcist who was on his knees defending against Kiba's relentless attacks.

'Finally you fucking geeze- What!' The exorcist was about the take the sword before it disappeared from his view.

I snatched the holy sword from the air into my grasp.

'So this is Excalibur? How… lame.' I looked at Vasper with more disgust than before.

'This is what you threw the lives of innocent children away for? All for this miniscule amount of power?!' I felt my anger rising from within, this was the garbage he sacrificed others for…

I will end you myself!

'Judge all existence at the palm of my hand… Come forth, Eraser Lance.'

The Excalibur in my hands crumbled into dust to be replaced by a lance as dark as the universe itself.

Judge all sins…

'[Art of Sin: Ephemeral Solace, Lost Hope], accept the punishment of your own actions…'

I swung the lance downwards and tore a gap that leads into my version of purgatory.

This was their punishment, an eternity of solitude.

All the rogue fallen angels were sucked into the gap, followed by the exorcist then Valper.

'Noooo! This cannot be, I won't give in to youuuu!' Valper dug his fingers into the earth before I warped to his side and kicked him into the gap.

'I absorbed back the Eraser Lance and closed the gap before walking towards a panicking Kokabiel.'

'Please! I'll give you anything, don't kill meeeeee.' Kokabiel squealed like a pig each time I took a step closer.

[Art of Sin: Creation Eraser], the same spell I once used on Great Red.

I honed it to the point where I do not need the Eternal Corridor to control the damage.

Erase this fool from my sights…

The black mist wrapped around Kokabiel…

'Ahhhhhh! It bur-' the mist swallowed him alive before dispersing, leaving only a black feather on the ground for people to remember him by.

I noticed that almost everyone was looking at me after that whole fiasco.

Rias was the first to speak and break the silence.

'T-That power… It's the power of destruction!' Rias pointed at me with shock.

'No, it's not, this own power is my own.' I replied to Rias.

'He is right. I watched the entire battle.' Sirzechs appeared from behind Rias followed by Grayfia.

'Onii-san/sama!' 'Lucifer-sama!' Everyone greeted the current Satan who smiled and greeted them back.

'Just who are you Mikaze-san… When I saw your attack on Raiser during the Rating game, it felt oddly familiar.'

'I am just a passer-by who just happened to be there Sirzechs.' I gave a smile while replying.

'Who're you to show such disrespect to the current Satan!' Saji shouted at me.

Sirzechs just raised his hands to silence Sona's pawn.

'Let me ask… are you hostile to us?' Sirzechs asked me in a serious tone while flaring some of his power.

I stood unfazed and released a fraction of my strength as well.

The ground rumbled underneath the combined force of two powerful beings.

'It depends if they started it or not. But no, I am not hostile nor do I favour any one being over another.'

'So I can take that as a yes?' Sirzechs released more of his power while replying.

'Absolutely. You have my word.' I replied while matching his strength as well.

The ground began to crumble before the both of us sealed off our powers at the same time.

'Amazing… he matched onii-san in terms of power.' Rias had her eyes wide open during this scene.

'Grayfia-sama, is Mikaze-san really a human?' Asked a curious Saji.

'I don't know… he just has an aura similar to a human.' Grayfia replied.

'I'll be with Azazel at this location if you need anything.' I handed a piece of paper to Sirzechs and Grafia.

'If you find yourselves in trouble give us a call, I will try to help if I can.' I gave a sincere grin as I handed the address over to Sirzechs.

'By the way, may I ask if anyone managed to open the door at Nethera in the Underworld?' I asked Sirzechs.

'Ahh, you mean that old legend? No one could open it as far as I could tell.' Sirzechs replied.

'I see… It seems that the Negative world is still sealed…' I muttered softly so that no one could hear me.

'Why did you want to know about that?' Sirzechs inquired.

'Heh, I just wanted to see if there was any treasure there.' I lied.

Sirzechs seems to be contemplating my answer.

Perhaps he thinks I am suspicious for asking that question.

'Alright. Now then… Rias-chan~~ Onii-san is here!' He let it go then proceeded to glomp Rias in a bear hug.

'Azazel, we are not needed here anymore, lets go.' I tore a gap open before signalling to Azazel to jump in.

Returning to the hotel, I had Azazel swore to secrecy before explaining who I was to him.

At first he listened, and then he fainted three times before asking many questions then fainting again.

'So you are telling me, that you the THE Satan? The big shot of the Underworld, The One That Ruled Seventy, THAT Satan?'

'For the twentieth time, yes I am that Satan.'

'This is too much to take in, I need a drink…' Azazel proceeded to pour us both a plate of rice wine.

'Puahhh! Just what the doctor ordered.' Azazel was in bliss after the first ten or so plates.

'We should do some mercenary jobs for some basic funds. I think the devils pay well for slaying strays.' I suggested to Azazel.

'Nah, you should do it, I still have my Sacred Gear research and my faction to take care of. Also, there will be a meeting between the three factions.' An intoxicated Azazel replied.

Nodding my head, I made a mental note to remember when this meeting would take place.

'I'm going to train a little before I go to sleep, don't get too drunk again.'

'Nah! I'm gooooood~~'

Wow… he's already drunk.

Looks like the times are about to change.

I still don't know if it would be for better or worse.

Sigh, life is always, surely, filled with both good and bad surprises, but sometimes, you just need to know where to look for the good ones in times like these.


	5. Chapter 5

Another devil signature is still lingering around here…

I am currently taking slaying jobs given out by devils to either retrieve or kill their rogue peerage members.

This was the fiftieth low-class stray I had to handle this week.

I could feel its killing intent directly above, it was probably going to use its scythe-like limbs to decapitate me.

Whoosh! I sidestepped to the left and my right hand had punctured into its chest, crushing its heart and killing it instantly.

I cremated the corpse on my hand with my purifying flames so that it can find peace in the afterlife.

I looked around the vicinity and double checked that no one had spied on me.

The dark and damp warehouse was a good place for someone planning a stakeout.

I released my mana which soon permeated the air and allowed me to trace anyone within a kilometre.

It was all good so I took out my phone and dialled my client's number.

'Hello? Who is this?' A rough and hoarse voice could be heard behind the speakers.

'The job is done. The two pawn pieces should be delivered back to you by tomorrow.' I replied with a voice disguising magic, still looking around for any witnesses.

'Ahh! Good work, I'll make sure you get your pay.' Sounds of moaning and grunting were heard behind the speakers along with the same voice.

I snapped the phone shut.

The stray I just eliminated was drugged to lose its sanity by its master because it was weak.

The master could not remove the pawn pieces unless it was dead so it made it into a stray devil so that other devils would put it down.

It seems like he was not liked much in the underworld so he had to pay someone to get rid of the stray for him.

I've created my own version of the Evil Pieces after studying those made by the current Satan, Ajuka Beelzebub.

They were three symbols that each embodies a hidden technique.

They still could not be activated as of now but I have a rough idea on how to get them to start.

I may have to travel into the Negative Zone, but for now, I would keep them on me.

* * *

It was about a month until the proper meeting between the three factions' leaders.

I had earned a total of fifty million blood stones which were equivalent to around ten times the amount in Japanese currency.

I bought a single floor detached house with forty-million yen which I modified heavily on the outside and inside.

From the outside, the house looked the same as it was before except that it could withstand attacks from almost anything except Great Red and me.

On the inside, the space was almost three to five times larger than the outside and had many separate rooms that utilized magic to create stronghold-level security systems.

I moved in with plenty of furniture that I collected during my travels.

Currently, my house looked like a museum that held artefacts from different parts of the world.

There was a gold table from Egypt, shields and swords from the middle ages and a strange statue of an eggplant as well as a crystal chandelier.

My kitchen uses technology from outside the Earth such as the Ultra Pressure Cooker which lets me cook five times faster than the normal time needed.

Overall, my living room looks like it was from a castle and my kitchen was as high-tech as the future…

At least my bedroom and the guest rooms were normal…

Moving in took about two days, cleaning and arranging the furniture took three days and I took the weekend to rest.

I meet up with Azazel during the second week to do requests and jobs given by the three factions as well as play a few online games.

The third and fourth week I spent training to keep my physical and magical prowess, I don't want to lose to Great Red in the long run after all…

Soon the month passed by and it was the day of the meeting between the three factions' leaders.

The meeting location was decided by a drawing lot and the chosen location was Kuoh Academy.

I put on my formal attire consisting of a blue shirt with a black jacket with matching pants.

My phone rang, I picked it up and heard Azazel calling me to meet at the usual location.

I left the house by warping to the café known as Black Cat.

Azazel was already there when I warped so we had a small snack before heading to the meeting.

'I'm telling you the black forest cake is better than the mocha crepe!' Currently Azazel and I were having an adult conversation on which snack was better.

'And I'm telling you that the crepe had a much deeper and rich flavour than that chocolate cake!' I replied.

'You are a coffee lover so of course you would pick that crepe! That's a biased judgement!' Azazel angrily countered my reply.

'And I'm saying- Hey, we're here.' I pointed at the entrance of the school which resulted in both of us dropping the argument.

There were no signs of the leaders within the school at the moment.

'I think we were too early.' I replied with confusion at this predicament.

'Let's just sit there and wait for them.' I suggested.

Azazel and I went towards the school garden and sat on the curb.

I took out a charcoal pot and placed a metal wire sheet on the top then took out some rice crackers to roast on the fire.

I also had some fruit juice which I offered to Azazel while waiting for the rice crackers to cook properly.

About thirty minutes later, both of us felt a barrier being erected around the school grounds before the angel Michael floated down from the sky with Gabriel and around a hundred angels in tow.

'How flashy…' I whispered to Azazel.

'At least we can see Gabriel's panties from here. Oh, it's white in colour, so pure hehehehe.' I knocked Azazel on the head when he said that last part.

I think she managed to overhear us seeing that her face was red in either anger or embarrassment or she had seen Azazel's lecherous look on his face from up there…

Oh, she's charging a light spear to throw at Azazel, better find a way to avoid this.

'Oi, Azazel, she's firing her love arrow at you!' I shouted out loud so that everyone around us could hear.

I felt some killing intent from the male angels above, presumably because Gabriel is the most beautiful woman in heaven? I guess that's just a personal thing.

Azazel jumped to the side just in time to dodge the holy trident which pierced into the ground.

'Are you trying to kill me here?!' Azazel shouted at Gabriel.

'Perverts like you need to be punished.' Gabriel gave an angry look towards Azazel before she charged up her second trident.

Azazel looked at me with pleading eyes as if wanting to say 'Help me.'

'Can't be helped then.' I shrugged my shoulders and moved in front of Azazel at the same time Gabriel threw the trident.

I wanted to put myself against the holy attack and felt it shattering into fragments of light when it came into contact with the palm of my hand.

'What the…' Gabriel trailed off before the school courtyard was glowing with magical circles.

From the circles appeared the four Satans from the Underworld as well as their peerages.

'Gabriel-tan!', 'Serafall!' Both women pointed at each other.

'It is good to see you Sirzechs.' Michael greeted him with a handshake.

'The same to you Michael.' Sirzechs returned the greeting.

'So! Let us enter for the meeting?' Azazel clapped his hands to get their attention before asking.

'Yes, let us proceed.' Michael readily agreed.

'Hey Mikaze-san!' Issei called out to me.

'Hey Issei-san.' I smiled back and gave a nod of acknowldgement.

It seems that Rias's peerage had attended the event as well as Sitri's peerage.

Soon everyone headed into the remodelled room made for the meeting.

'Hey, you!' Gabriel called out to me.

I turned around looking at the angel in front of me.

'Yes? What is the problem?' I asked.

'Just now outside… what did you do to my attack?' She asked me.

'I'm just a passer-by who protected a friend.' I walked on into the room along with Azazel, ignoring the female angel behind me.

'Azazel, is that your representative? He seems to be a human.' Michael asked while pointing towards me.

'Yeah, Vali is not available since he had to recover from the fight with him.' Azazel said while looking at me.

Michael had a surprised look on his face, seeing as I have defeated one of the thirteen Longinus wielders in the world while not emitting any magic.

'So the meeting begins with my proposal on a treaty between the three factions for peace.' Azazel began.

'I wish for the three factions to sign a neutrality code so that we can avoid future conflict with each other. From my faction, I will hand over our Sacred Gear research data.' Azazel ended his part of the talk.

'I concur, we, the holy faction will provide our weapon forging techniques as a part of this treaty. Unnecessary violence and bloodshed is not needed anymore.' Michael added.

'Same for the devil faction, we will hand over our Grand Spellbook for sharing of magical techniques between the three factions.' Sirzechs added in as well.

'So will this suffice? I will need the three of us to sign this blood pact to confirm the contract along with a witness. If you don't mind Mikaze, please start the ritual.'' Azazel nodded to me as the signal to start.

'Let us begin.' I released my first seal and flooded the room with my mana.

'What power! How did this person go unnoticed by heaven…?' Michael shielded his face from the torrent of pure magic that was coming his way.

Everyone else in the room except for Azazel, Sirzechs and Rias's peerage were surprised at the sudden outburst of mana.

'Do you, the leaders of the three factions pledge to uphold the code of neutrality placed upon you and your people?' I spoke with a powerful voice with demanded absolute loyalty.

'Yes.' The three replied immediately.

The spell circle acknowledged the command and engraved the runes of law onto the three leaders.

'The contract is done; those who break the code are allowed to be punished by the faction they have wronged.' I finished the ritual and closed off the magic circle.

'This is recorded and witnessed by me, Mikaze Shinrai. I am also engraved into the code of neutrality.' I ended off with the declaration of truce.

'We are now officially in peace with one another.' I said to everyone in the room before a large explosion occurred outside the school grounds.

Everyone looked outside to see an army of mages pouring in from the school gate through a magical transmission link on the ground.

I felt an influx of magical energy coming from above.

Boom! The roof collapsed into the meeting room.

'It seems that we are under attack.' Michael casually said.

'It seems to be a terrorist attack.' Azazel said.

'Sigh… this always happens at the worst time. How very boring…' Falbium Asmodeus; one of the four Satans said.

'B-Buchou, how are we going to deal with this?' Issei nervously asked Rias.

'Ara, Ara, leave this to the leaders Issei-kun.' Akeno whispered seductively into Issei's ear.

'Grayfia, Ajuka lets go.' Sirzechs called out to his wife and friend.

'We'll take care of the mages, be careful inside everyone.' Sirzechs said before he jumped out of the window with his peerage and Ajuka in tow.

Suddenly, a shadow fell through the gap in the ceiling.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here, a bunch of wannabe Satans.' A voice echoed out within the room before the shadow melted into a magical circle.

'The magic circle of Leviathan…' Falbium said out loud, his eyes were looking at it in boredom.

A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it.

'So it is you… Cattleya Leviathan; descendent of the original Leviathan.' Falbium said.

'The members of the old Satan faction have decided to cooperate with the Kahos Brigade for our goals.' Cattleya said.

'It is time for the true leaders of the Underworld to rule what is rightfully ours… By starting with this fake Leviathan.' Cattleya shouted at Serafall while preparing her magic.

'Hahahaha… you sound like a typical villain from a shonen manga.' Azazel chuckled while Falbium gave an amused smile.

Cattleya glared at Azazel before setting her sights on Serafall again.

'Grr... How dare you make fun of your betters!' Cattleya attacked Serafall with her ice magic while Serafall dodged the icicles and prepared her weapon.

I lightly tapped on Azazel's shoulders to garner his attention while the two Satans were battling it out inside the room.

'I sense Ophis's power somewhere in this room.' I whispered to Azazel, careful not to let anyone else hear me.

'Ophis the dragon of infinity… how is he involved in this?' Azazel replied with hesitation in his voice.

'I'm not too sure but I'm not letting him near this town, the battle would be too catastrophic.' I sensed a change in the air after I saw Cattleya drinking something from a vial.

'Hahahaha! This is the power of Ophis, bow down to me!' Cattleya flared her magic and knocked Serafall towards the wall.

'Che. It's not even your power and you're bragging? How dull.' Falbium looked bored at the woman in front of him.

'And what do you know, you're just a puny fake Satan!' Cattleya leaped forward at a speed which made her look as if she had teleported.

'Hah!' She swiped her ice claws down onto Falbium but hit nothing but an afterimage.

Falbium appeared above her with his hands in a finger gun position.

'90 degrees, downwards shot, annihilate the target specified.' Falbium spoke in a cold robotic voice before a purple beam pierced down and destroyed the entire section of the school.

Everyone jumped or flew out into the courtyard after that display of power.

The only remains of Cattleya were the snake she consumed and her ashes.

Falbium landed from the sky as he muttered to himself.

'Hah. How dull, wasn't even a challenge.'

I saw Sirzechs, Grayfia and Ajuka heading towards us with over a hundred wizards and mages piled up into a wall behind them.

I grabbed the snake from the ground and absorbed the magic away from it..

'Sirzechs, Ajuka…' Falbium proceeded to explain what had occurred in the room with the other Satans.

'It seems that our old enemies have returned along with a powerful figure...' Sirzechs spoke with a solemn voice.

'We have to prepare the Underworld against outside attacks; I will increase the security of the entrances.' Ajuka suggested.

'How are the angels faring with all this Michael?' Sirzechs asked.

'We'll do fine; I will try to report any suspicious activities from the outside to you to the best of my abilities.'

I felt a presence behind for a moment before it disappeared…

My senses were going haywire, just what was that…

* * *

A figure was scribbling a strange form of writing on a script.

The room was illuminated by a purple lamp, books and vials of strange liquids were scattered messily in the confined space.

'Kukuku… Satan, prepare to be destroyed!'

He held the vial of miasma and allowed the black mist to soak into the script before feeling his soul ripped out from inside.

The figure melted into a puddle of crimson before the red liquid formed into a shape of a human and took a physical form.

'Hehehehe. HAHAHAHAHAHA!' The maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room.

The blood soaked man lifted his hands and shifted the fingers into claws.

It cut apart the walls of the room and walked out into the night.

Soon, the sounds of flesh being torn apart could be heard.

'STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!' A drunken businessman was back-pedalling away from the bloodied figure.

'Let's play… Don't run!' The figure plunged his arms into the man's chest and ripped out his heart.

'Aww, you lost…' The figure feigned sadness before throwing away the still beating organ and skipping happily towards its next victim…


End file.
